Демонические поглаживания
by Evil Stuffer Sebastian
Summary: Юный граф бывает так неосторожен, поддаваясь своей гордыни. Это может сыграть крайне опасную карту в будущем. Себастьян решает использовать демонический трюк, чтобы показать Сиэлю, что довольно часто в своих решениях он все еще ребенок.


Коварный завтрак демонического дворецкого

- Сегодня на завтрак запеканка с курагой, политая растопленным молочным шоколадом с тертыми лесными орехами, фруктовый десерт с кусочками мандаринов, киви, бананов и клубники, залитые сиропом манго с клубникой и сверху со взбитыми сливками и засахаренной вишенкой.  
>Дворецкий с учтивой улыбкой повязал салфетку юному господину.<br>- Вишня вкусная? -поинтересовался вечно хмурый Сиэль.  
>- Я же чертов дворецкий, как у меня могут быть невкусными вишенки? - в глазах Себастьяна пробежала пара игривых чертиков.<br>- Себастьян! - крикнул на него Сиэль.  
>- Я всего лишь о том, - Себастьян наклонился, и горячее дыхание ударило в ухо мальчику, Сиэль вздрогнул - что как дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв я обязан заспиртовать лучшие вишенки!<br>Себастьян это сказал с таким выражением лица как будто принадлежал к героям, каждодневно спасающим мир... в какой-то степени это было правдой, только вместо мира был его юный господин.  
>- Положи мне запеканки,- сказал Сиэль.<br>- Слушаюсь.  
>Себастьян поделил запеканку на ровные четверти и положил один кусочек на тарелку Сиэлю. Сиэль отщипнул кусочек вилкой и поднес ко рту - запеканка оказалась такой нежной и необычайно вкусной: растопленный молочный шоколад таял во рту и прекрасно гармонировал с легким творожным тестом и курагой.<br>- Еще?  
>-Пожалуй, - кратко ответил Сиэль, так и не похвалив дворецкого за старания. Задумавшись о каких-то важных делах, Сиэль не заметил, как доел положенный второй кусок и что дворецкий незаметно для него самого положил ему следующий. Размышляя, Сиэль продолжал есть. Это было крайне необычно для него. Обычно он мало ел и хорошо ощущал, когда наелся. Собственно, он никогда не наедался. Обычно чай и пирожное или легкий салат служили ему завтраком, часто обедом и ужином. Себастьян мог приготовить, что угодно. Но Сиэль часто отказывался от плотного обеда, будучи занятым более важными делами, требующими чистого разума. Не заметив, как доел всю запеканку и отмахнувшись от этого знания, он захотел пить и приказал налить еще чаю. Себастьян кивнул и налил ароматный черный чай с имбирем и апельсиновой цедрой в изящную фарфоровую чашку.<br>Сиэль выпил всю чашку и откинулся на кресле, рука его инстинктивно легла на живот.  
>- Что-то я уже не могу размышлять о деле, о котором писала Королева...<br>- Вас ждет десерт,- напомнил Себастьян.  
>- Десерт?<br>Сиэль тяжело выдохнул.  
>- Думаю, я откажусь от десерта.<br>- Свежие фрукты с клубнично-манговым сиропом и взбитыми сливками.  
>- Не соблазняй меня, Себастьян.<br>- Приготовленный по древней книге рецептов...  
>- Ладно, я попробую, все равно мне уже не думается так, как нужно. Прежде, чем Сиэль успел бы задуматься, Себастьян ловко поставить бокал с десертом перед ним, взял "пьяную вишенку" сверху, элегантным движением руки, не сводя демонического взгляда с юного господина, сильнее обмакнул ее в сливки и протянул к губам своего хозяина.<br>Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна – тот довольно улыбался, а глаза его были каким-то другими, это заставило Сиэля усомниться в искренности действий дворецкого, но мысли о деле, вновь пришедшие в его разум, отвлекли его от подозрений. Сиэль открыл рот. Чувствовать власть было все так же приятно. Себастьян даже кормит его, всего лишь слуга, демон-слуга, игрушка для графа. Вкус отвлек Сиэля от размышлений. Это было... восхитительно! Никогда еще "пьяные вишни" с сиропом не казались таким вкусными. Он чувствовал дьявольски чудесное сочетание вкуса свежие взбитых сливок и вишни. Себастьян дьявол на кухне. Каким и должен быть дворецкий семьи Фантмохайв: безупречен во всем.  
>- Еще, - приказал Сиэль властно. Ему нравилось руководить Себастьяном.<br>Себастьян хитро улыбнулся.  
>"Когда-то вы попадетесь в ловушку собственной гордыни, бо-чан"<br>Себастьян взял ложку, с искусным движением обмакнул поглубже, чтобы зачерпнуть еще и сиропа в добавку к сливкам и протянул ложку к губкам Сиэля – Сиэль открыл рот, наслаждаясь вкусом. Кажется, он не ощущал, как наелся.  
>- Еще.<br>- Конечно, мой господин.  
>"Вошли в раж? О, вам так нравится командовать".<br>На столе красовался пустой бокал, но глаза Сиэля по прежнему горели. Приказы так чудесно отдавать. Сиэлю хотелось продолжить эту игру. Его желание не давало ему замечать того, что он уже давно сыт и более того.  
>- Что еще ты приготовил? - равнодушно поинтересовался он, водя ложкой по пустому бокалу.<br>- О, бо-чан сегодня с хорошим аппетитом. Угадайте, - лукаво сказал он и поставил на стол блюдце, закрытое аккуратной крышечкой.  
>- Мое любимое пирожное?<br>- Точно.  
>Себастьян снял крышечку, и внутри оказалось пирожное с черникой, джемом и листочком мяты для украшения и вкуса.<br>- Неплохо.  
>Себастьян услужливо отщипнул кусочек и направил к губам властного Сиэля. В животе Сиэля что-то дернуло, но Сиэль отмахнулся и продолжил игру.<br>- Вкусно, мой господин?  
>- Неплохо.<br>"Неплохо"... Это превосходно. Иначе быть не может. Какой же вы все таки, господин".  
>- Подать вам еще чаю?<br>- Да.  
>Себастьян налил чаю господину, Сиэль допил чашку и уже серьезно осознал свою ошибку: желудок, не привыкший к такому количеству сладкой еды, изнывал. Это произошло как-то слишком быстро - боль появилась слишком быстро. Сиэль еще хотел наказать Себастьяна еще какой-то причудой, но теперь вынужден был позаботиться о собственном здоровье.<br>Сиэль тихо простонал, схватившись за живот.  
>- Что с вами? Вам плохо? - как будто не причем спросил Себастьян.<br>"Я знал, что вы попадетесь, бо-чан". На миг глаза Себастьяна сверкнули демоническим малиновым.  
>- Давайте я вас отнесу в кровать, - Себастьян взял на руки Сиэля. Сиэль сморщился от боли. Наблюдая за его выражением лица, Себастьян подумал: "Кажется, я перестарался. Ох, бо-чан, сами виноваты. Вы, порой, так неразумно горды. Это может быть опасным. Теперь вы поймете, как это бывает неразумно и может навредить вам. Вы все еще ребенок, бо-чан".<br>Себастьян пытался застегнуть пуговицы на ночной рубашке графа, но из-за огромного живота они никак не хотели поддаваться. Сиэль покраснел.  
>- Оставь, - Сиэль раздраженно убрал его руку и лег. Меньше всего его сейчас волновало, застегнуты ли идеально пуговицы на его ночной рубашке. Более того, они жали. Сиэль тихо лежал. Живот очень болел, Сиэлю хотелось стонать, но он сдерживал стоны. Графу не полагается быть слабым. Никогда. Он тихо лежал на кровати, поджав коленки под больное место, и не двигаясь, слушая собственное дыхание.<br>- Выпейте, - Себастьян поставил на тумбочку рядом с ним лекарство и стакан воды.  
>Сиэль приподнялся, поморщившись вновь и сдержав стон, и выпил таблетку, запив небольшим количеством воды. Желудок даже на такое количество жидкости отреагировал болью. Сиэль не сдержал стона.<br>- Спокойной ночи, - будто не замечая слабости господина, привычно сказал Себастьян, задул свечу и направился к двери. Себастьян собирался уходить из спальни. Сиэлю очень не хотелось этого. Он так же не хотел признавать себя слабым. Слабость неуместна никогда в его жизни. Если он будет слабым хоть на мгновение, враг победит его. Если он позволит себе слабость, какой же он господин демона? Но сейчас... ему было так больно, так плохо.  
>- Се-бастьян... П-подожди, Себастьян, - не выдержал Сиэль.<br>Дворецкий хитро улыбнулся и повернулся с выражением лица как не в чем не бывало.  
>- Да, мой господин?<br>Сиэль покраснел и опустил глаза. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым. Он чувствовал, что проиграл.  
>- Останься со мной, пожалуйста..<br>- Слушаюсь, - Себастьян присел на кровать.  
>"Вот так, бо-чан. Вы, наконец, поняли. Поняли же?"<br>Себастьян посмотрел на Сиэля. Глаза Сиэля были опущены, а щеки горели, на лице, как Сиэль не пытался скрыть, отражалась боль. Затем Себастьян обратил внимание на огромный живот господина и по-доброму усмехнулся.  
>"Ах, бо-чан, бо-чан", - подумал Себастьян, и его рука скользнула под рубашку. Сиэль широко округлил глаза, почувствовав прикосновения Себастьяна. Теплая рука дворецкого нежно гладила его живот, и это успокаивало боль, но…<br>- Се-себастьян! Ты что делаешь? Немедленно прекрати! – рявкнул мальчишка.  
>Себастьян немного удивился, после чего улыбнулся и убрал руку.<br>- Да, мой господни.  
>Это «Да, мой господин,» так же начинало раздражать. Стоп. Слишком безупречный дворецкий. Слишком безупречный завтрак. Так... много завтрака. Слишком услужливый Себастьян. Сиэль широко открыл глаза: он понял.<br>«Он поигрался со мной! Не я с ним, а он со мной. Демон поигрался с душой, принадлежащей ему, облачившись в маску учтивого дворецкого. Показал истинные трюки... »  
>Сиэлю стало обидно. На глаза чуть не наворачивались слезы. Он хотел злиться, но злиться не мог.<br>- Себастьян, ты это специально!  
>- Что, мой господин?<br>- Устроил этот вкусный завтрак, ты одурманил меня! Не смей больше так делать!  
>- Это для вашего собственного блага, мой господин, - усмехнулся Себастьян.<br>- Какое такое благо, если у меня сейчас болит живот?  
>- Видите ли, вы были так горды и самоуверенны, что пренебрегли вашим здоровьем. Впредь, будьте осторожнее.<br>- Пошел к черту, Себастьян!- не выдержал мальчишка.  
>- Слушаюсь, - Себастьян встал и направился к двери.<br>- Нет! Стой. Ты останешься здесь.  
>- Как вам будет угодно, - Себастьян присел на край кровати возле господина. Сиэль злился на дворецкого, придумывая, как его наказать за все это. На время он забыл о боли, но вскоре живот опять напомнил о себе. Сиэль простонал.<br>Дворецкий уже обеспокоенно посмотрел на мальчишку: таблетки должны были подействовать, но желудок юного графа сильно болел, раз он не смог сдержать стон.  
>Тогда Себастьян потянулся к животу графа рукой и заботливо расстегнул пуговицы ночной рубашки, которые давили на живот Сиэля. Затем коронно снял зубами одну из перчаток, и стал нежно гладить теплой ладонью живот графа. Сиэль уже не возражал. Ему было так больно, а рука Себастьяна забирала боль. Это было очень приятно, когда Себастьян гладил ему живот. Теплые прикосновения дворецкого к его животу возбуждали. Он уже постанывал от сладкой боли возбуждения, смешанной с болью в животе. Тело горело. Ему было так жарко. Это все чай... или Себастьян... кто-то из них... Сиэль был готов забыться в этом наслаждении, но в животе что-то забурлило и он икнул. Это заставило его вернуться в реальность и смутиться.<br>– Вам легче? - не обращая внимания на это, спросил Себастьян, убирая волосы со лба Сиэля.  
>- Да, - Сиэль изобразил недовольство в голосе, хотя сам только что чуть не забылся в ласке дворецкого.<br>- Вот и хорошо, - Себастьян внезапно потянулся к нему губами, Сиэль обескураженно смотрел на него, затем икнул, Себастьян хихикнул и поцеловал юного господина.  
>- Ничего смешного, - буркнул недовольный господин, смущенный поцелуем.<br>- Простите, – улыбнулся Себастьян, вновь потянулся губами к нему, нежными прикосновениями вынуждая рот Сиэля приоткрыться.  
>Юный господин покраснел, но упираться не стал. На удивление, это было так приятно, когда язык Себастьяна поглаживал его язык, танцевал с ним Danse macabre. Танец смерти. Танец со своим демоном. Сиэль вдруг вспомнил про упомянутое дворецким мастерство завязывать языком черенки от вишенок. Его демон безупречен и в этом, и в поцелуях. Вот только бы он не испробовал свои демонические трюки на нем.<br>"Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли? Ах, граф. Придется еще многому учить вас", - думал Себастьян, поглаживая живот юного господина и спускаясь все ниже. Он нежно целовал шею Сиэлю. Сиэль весь оторопел. Чувства наслаждения, смущения и праведного возмущения переполняли его. Как он, всего лишь дворецкий, может так управлять им? Сначала он сыграл на нем свои темные трюки, затем стал... поглаживать его тело...  
>- Себастьян, прекрати немедленно!<br>- Вам не понравилось? - невозмутимо ответил дворецкий.  
>Сиэль покраснел.<br>- Я... Ты не имеешь права... !  
>- Вы же мой господин, - нежно протянул Себастьян, смотря своими демоническими глазами в глаза мальчику.<br>"Ах, бо-чан, не могу устоять перед вами, все же. Вы практически как котенок для меня. Такой маленький. И такой строгий одновременно. Умилительны в своем желании быть достойным".  
>- Дворецкий не должен позволять себе такого хамства! - сказал Сиэль, пытаясь казаться как можно более уверенней, но его тело все дрожало от возбуждения.<br>- А я не просто дворецкий – я чертов дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв, никогда не забывайте этого, - улыбнулся Себастьян.  
>От такой наглости дворецкого Сиэль на сразу нашелся, что ответить.<br>- Закрывайте глаза и засыпайте, - ласково сказал Себастьян, применив свое самое сильное оружие. Против его ласки было очень трудно сказать свое хозяйское слово и... не хотелось. Слишком хотелось спать. Сиэля разморило. Одновременно он был возбужден, и любое слово, выданное им сейчас, могло своим тоном поставить графа в еще более неловкое положение, чем сейчас. Живот практически прошел. Это радовало. Но Сиэль взял на заметку быть осторожным с Себастьяном.  
>"Ох, совсем не то, чему я хотел вас научить, бо-чан, - подумал Себастьян. - Ну да ладно. На сегодня хватит. У нас еще много уроков впереди".<br>Сиэль послушно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями демонических рук Себастьяна.  
>- Спите спокойно, мой господин, и пусть боль уходит с каждым прикосновением моих рук, - сказал дворецкий, и Сиэль уснул. Ему снилось, что дворецкий танцует с ним, обхватив за талию и нежно целует, а все на балу ахают от удивления. Сиэль краснел от смущения, а Себастьян подхватывал его на руки, прыгал с ним на руках в окно - и они оказывались на сиреневых лепестках роз. Они целовались и говорили всю ночь...<p> 


End file.
